Osterreach
'''Der New Snoss Osterreach', originally known as Osterreach Internment Island, or simply Osterreach, was a top secret island, now publically known and annexed into Snowzerland. They are extremely militiant, to the point of being a true stratocracy, that is, a nation ruled entirely (and legally/consitutionally) by the military, barring civillians from participation. Until the invasion, no one knew of its existance. Osterreach is where countries send their soldiers who have seen too much. Today, however, Osterreach is a normal Snoss Controlled country that is run in a military fashion. History Osterreach was unhabited until about 1927, when several top-secret soldiers and military scientists evacuated from what was then Olde Antarctica, having completed a top-secret project for a tribe of ancient nerds, with their help. From these soldiers, and future top secret projects (like this), came the Osterrans. SN Invasion Swiss Ninja is a very intelligent penguin. He knew to invade this small island because of its militiary importance. With top secret scientists and generals come huge advantages in fighting, weapons, and intelligence. Swiss Ninja's huge army rolled over this small island like a rolling pin over cookie dough. The penguins of the island, once defeated, did not give resistance. Their military history was so ingrained into them that they submitted to SN's (seemingly) more powerful military. Swiss Ninja also created cities, towns, and villages for the citizens to live in. Inhabitants Everyone in Osterreach has either served in the military or helped on a top secret project, or a battle no one was supposed to ever know about. In a sense, Osterreach is an island of exile. The Cursed Sailors of the PCT live here, for instance. Most of the members are aged generals who possess information that no creature should ever know, or are creatures who, although low-ranked, can or should never be seen due to classified reasons. The creatures of Osterreach are banned from ever leaving the island. They began to forget everything except their secret data, themselves, and other vital memories (like family). Some still believe that the Revolutionaries are fighting the King, for instance. Importance Naturally, when the soldiers and such fled, they took their technology with them. There are rumors that at least one of every weapon, and two XXX missiles, are housed there for emergencies, when the USA's supplies are there. Swiss Ninja knew this (somehow), and took the chance. The annexation of Osterreach greatly angered those who knew about it, and pushed them one step closer to war. After Annexation, Snowzerland Put the National Military School of Snowzerland here to train the Recruit Soldiers for the Snoss Army. Culture The Culture of Osterreach was adoped and influenced by Snowzerland and Holyswissia since Snowzerland annexed them. Penguins speak German, live in white timber framed houses, and walk on Cobblestone Streets. Swiss Ninja made sure that the Osterran Soldiers Implemented these customs into the peoples lives. Cuisine The cuisine is very Snoss and Holyswissia based, with Bratwurst and Saurkraut as main dishes. The Osterrans also like Strudel and other pastries. They love to drink Cream Soda, unlike Snowzerland. Relationships with Other Nations/Provinces *'Snowzerland' - Good. Share Similar Cultures. *'Holyswissia' - Same as above. *'Batavia' - Poor. They have been long time enemies ever since Osterreach invaded them once, but Batavia was able to Liberate themselves a year later. See Also *Snowzerland *Snoss Army *Holyswissia Category:countries Category:Conspiracy Theories Category:armies Category:UCSN